


Three Years - Boredom is the worst Enemy

by indulgentDaemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Sex, Tentacles, Xeno, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulgentDaemon/pseuds/indulgentDaemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the others are on the Asteroid heading towards the Alpha universe and things are going painfully slow. To make up for it, she and Kanaya try to find different ways to pass the time until finally Rose gathers up enough courage to take the last step from friend to lover, with some surprising consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years - Boredom is the worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the Three Years and it involves tentabulges, but nothing more. Future parts will include bodily transformations and some mild body dysphoria and details.
> 
> Also, as I am currently on an airport back home, I have only reread and rewritten roughly the first half of this story. I'd greatly appreciate it if someone wished to beta this as I'm sure there's a lot of flaws in it. I'm aware that I'm misusing Kanaya's typing quirk, but I wanted to have a good flow in the text (she doesn't use punctuations!) while still retaining the feeling that it's her talking. Please try to bear with that if possible.
> 
> Also, due to a lack of internet-access for most parts, not every little detail of their trip to the Alpha universe, or even what's on the Asteroid, will be accurate. Hopefully a beta could help point out glaring inaccuracies? I'd really appreciate that.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Three years is an awful lot of time spent waiting for something to happen. Of course, if you were to look at it from the perspective of, say, the lifespan of a planet, it was laughably short. Compared to, for example, the half-life of uranium? Blink of an eye. But for humans, with their limited lifespans and somewhat warped perspective on time, it could be an eternity… or the briefest moment. Unfortunately, when you know what’s waiting for you at the end of those three years you just wish that time would hurry up about it, even if whatever you’re waiting for is bad. It’s the choice of pulling off a bandaid quickly and being done with it, or slowly and dragging out the pain. 

If asked, most people would agree that there should be some way to hurry time along if you needed… Or at least let you sleep through it like in those movies with Sigourney Weaver. 

“The only reason for time is so that everything doesn’t happen at once.” 

You’re pretty sure Sigourney Weaver said that. You’re also pretty sure she, along with the rest of humanity, is dead by now.

Did you say the rest of humanity? Close, but not entirely the truth. There are three more of you still kicking. That you know of. All hard at work saving a universe you technically aren’t even from since you managed to fuck up saving your old one so badly there’s really no point in trying anymore. And while you haven’t actually gotten to this new universe yet, you’re pretty sure what’s going to happen when you do, thus this incessant waiting for things to catch up with your plans.

And while technically you did have a god along with you whose specialty was time, he’s long since assured you that dipping into the future wasn’t really his thing and that fiddling around too much with the timeline would only result in a lot of dead hims. So you wisely decided not to do that.

But sometimes you’d like for something, anything to happen. Which might be a foolish desire when you find yourself aboard an asteroid heading very slowly to a rebooted universe where you will hopefully manage to steer a new-yet-old session onto the right course and make sure that, preferably, everything and everyone are saved this time around? Oh, and this asteroid is being chased by the omnipotent bad guy from your session who single-handedly ruined everyone’s shit and wrecked more chaos and destruction than you thought possible.

Oh, and you’re sharing this asteroid with several members of a completely alien, yet surprisingly human, race of gray-skinned trolls who have this strange obsession with romance and galactic conquest. And who also created you from their own botched session.

Right, did you get everything important in that pretty corner-cut exposition of this week’s SBURB? Yeah.

To Rose Lalonde, it certainly felt like the chips were stacked against them, but with several god-tiers hanging around, at least the odds weren’t bad. Well, not entirely. There was at least a small chance for success. Hypothetically.

“I Fail To See Why You Remain Concerned With The Outcome Of This Venture.” Kanaya Maryam, who had taken on the habit of playing chess with Rose when none of the others were awake, said with that sly smile on her face. She moved her remaining bishop into check with an elegancy quite befitting her fashionable appearance and leaned back into her seat. Her skin was slightly aglow in the dark of the room. “Surely Your Vision Omnifold Has Given You All The Insight You Need As To Whether Or Not This Will Turn Out To Be A Success Or A Massive Failure And Waste Of Time?”

Kanaya could phrase a question that wove in and out of the issue like a needle in the hand of a well-trained tailor. It always left you feeling somewhat confused despite the clarity in the way she spoke, but Rose thankfully had plenty of experience dealing with talented word-smiths.

“Well,” she began as she sipped her tea, looking down at the pieces on the table. She hated to admit it, but the glowing rainbow-drinker had picked up the game painfully quick and now she was beating her almost every time they played. Maybe they should switch to something else, monopoly perhaps? “While I admit that achieving God-tier has given me hitherto unforeseen clarity in my predictions about the outcome of our endeavors, it isn’t a fortune-telling devi…” she cut herself off and started anew, “and while it is a fortune-telling device to some extent, I have to sift through quite a quantity of outcomes, and most of them aren’t exactly crystal clear. It doesn’t help both that I don’t know anything about the world to which we are heading and that I can only juxtapose about what sort of dangers and risks my powers are warning me about… It’s all very complicated.”

She didn’t want to admit to the other that she wasn’t entirely sure how her powers worked yet. Like she’d said, the amount of raw data her mind had to process made it hard to filter out the exact predictions she wanted, and the only other Hero of Light was already dead and seemed to show no interest in helping them from beyond the grave. And while Terezi, their Seer of Mind, had offered some pointers, she had never achieved god-tier and thus wasn’t quite up to par when it came to discussing those nuances.

Silence settled over the two again for a little while before Rose moved a pawn, making Kanaya pause to consider her next move.

“So I Assume Then That We Will Simply Have To Wait And See Then.”

“That is one way to look at it; another is that I’m constantly trying to imagine new ways that I can use our collective powers to make such predictions easier and more accurate.”

“It Is Interesting.”

“What is?”

“That For Once We Are Discussing Matters Where I Am Completely In The Dark About What The Future Pertains And What We Will Face. I Must Admit I Much More Prefer How It Was, Where I Had At Least Some Inkling Of An Idea About What Was Going To Happen To You.”

“And then got fooled into some kind of game by our fearless leader.” Rose smirked slightly. She had to thank John for that, next time they’d meet.

“Well… Yes. But That Part Was Entirely Coincidental And In No Way Part Of Some Plot Crafted By Either You Or Him.” A faint green on her cheeks hinted how much the whole thing still embarrassed her.

Rose sighed as Kanaya moved another piece and decommissioned a castle. She had to admit defeat, again. With a collected face she extended her hand to Kanaya’s, shaking it solemnly. “Congratulations. That is… how many victories for you?”

“Three Hundred And Twelve, According To My Counting.” Kanaya shook it with a warmer smile, and Rose felt herself getting a little hot under the collar. There was something terribly alluring about the way the alien girl expressed herself, and the way she moved, and Rose had long since decided that she found her attractive in a way she hadn’t found anyone else before. With that realization also came the shame of knowing how much a certain Strider would mock her for it, and how hard it would be to get back at him.

“Aha, I think we’ve played this game for far too long then.” Rose began to pick up the pieces and put them into the box. “And I am getting a little bit hungry. How about you prepare something to eat and I will see to finding something else for us to amuse ourselves with?”

The curse of being a night owl, or in Kanaya’s case, a day-walker, was that you had a sleeping schedule that didn’t much match up with the rest of your expedition. This in turn limited their amusement to 1-on-1 games, movies and other forms of hobbies. Knitting was something they did occasionally, but Rose had found it hard to do something she’d always considered a private pastime together with someone else. In fact, that went for most of her interests, her omni- yet never-present mother hadn’t given much thought to her daughter’s social well-being during her halcyon years of youth. When she’d gotten older, Rose had simply stopped caring about it. Family evening was something other families did.

Kanaya had given a simple nod and disappeared towards the area where they stored the Alchemiters. They supplied them with everything from food to games and garments, so they were left wanting nothing. That, in a way, had taken away the magic of creating things, Rose pondered as she went off to another part of the Asteroid. Why bother knitting a sweater if you could just create it out of a few blocks of grist?

But she already had an idea what she wanted to do, and tonight she was going to finally initialize The Plan that she had been working on for the last couple of weeks. She hadn’t yet found the opportunity, or the courage, to go through with it yet. That was going to change tonight, though.

She had studied the subject extensively and all signs pointed to a positive outcome. And she was certain her own fortunes wouldn’t disappoint her. Even before she’d attained the powers the game had in store for her, she’d been quite good at predicting odds and making very, very foolproof plans.

\---

“I Am Not Sure I Understand Your Intentions, Rose.” Kanaya said with a small wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. “We Are To Watch This Collection Of Films And Consume Alcoholic Beverages? That Seems A Relatively Mundane Thing To Do. And Certainly Not Something I Would Assume You Were Interested In.”

“Not… entirely accurate, but not wrong either.” Rose put down the plates and utensils on the small, smartly designed table in front of the comfortable sofa she’d alchemized up some time ago together with Dave Strider. “It is what we earthlings like to call a “Drinking Game”. Simply put, we determine a variable that will serve as the indication of when we are to drink. Like for example, if we were to use one of Vantas’ adorable interests, whenever one of the main characters stumble over their words at a crucial point in their relationship with the love interest.”

“So… It Is A Contest As To Who May Spot The Most Of These Occurrences?”

“Not necessarily, but we could certainly make it that. For example, I’ve prepared a large collection of Disney movies with a common theme, a princess and a prince.” She waited for the light to come to Kanaya’s eyes, but she saw only confused expectations and thus she continued, “…which in itself is a common trope I know, but I imagined you would find the subject fascinating. The stories are classical, girl longs for a different life, girl finds boy who lives different life, girl sacrifices something important to be with the boy, girl messes up but ultimately saves herself by growing up and facing her responsibilities or something like that. Very formulaic, but effective. I personally enjoy the Beauty & The Beast, but we will watch a sufficient amount for you to find your own favorite…”

She didn’t add the part about getting Kanaya intoxicated enough to be a little more… accepting of what was to come next. Rose Lalonde rarely pulled the wool over someone’s eyes, and she liked to think she only did so when it was in their best interest…

But, as her ectobiological twin brother would say, “Sometimes you gotta look out for number one.”

Besides, she’d caught the odd glances from Kanaya. She wasn’t blind. She knew the girl was interested in her too, and if you want something, you had to be willing to work a little for it.

“I Believe I Understand The General Idea, But I Fail To See What Function Alcohol Serves In The Design Of The Game. Would It Not Be Better To Use A Form Of Score-Keeping That Does Not Involve Intoxication?”

Rose fought hard not to break into a wide smile. Clever girl, she thought, but not clever enough. You’d need to stay up pretty late to outsmart Rose Lalonde.

“The threat of intoxication is what keeps the game interesting. It serves a double function, partly to impair the participants so that it will add another layer of challenge, partly as a means to ease the situation and ensure that all participants are enjoying themselves.”

A few seconds passed as Kanaya processed this and Rose’s eyebrow twitched once. She had long since mastered the art of keeping a good poker face, but considering what was at stake she had to fight hard no to break character. Friendly, yet without an ulterior motif, was not a normal stance a Lalonde had to adopt.

“Very Well, Although I Am Fully Expecting You To Have A Reason For This Choice Of Entertainment Beyond What You Are Telling Me, I Cannot Imagine What Such Would Be. Likewise, I Consider Our Friendship So Far Along That It Would Not Prove Lethal Or Debilitating.”

“That is a thorough analysis and one I suppose is more or less accurate. Although that you mentioned debilitating after lethal is at the same times both amusing and somewhat worrying.” She smiled a bit more naturally and inclined her head to the TV set up in front of the sofa. “So, can I consider our little marathon a thing that we are making happen?”

“If It Is As Interesting As You Make It Sound, Then Of Course.”

“Good.” Rose took the lid of the pans Kanaya had brought with her and took a deep breath, her eyes closed. She always found it in her best interest to trust her nose before her eyes when it came to most things Alternian. It may look like something out of a Kafka novel, but the smell, texture and taste would usually surprise you in a pleasant way. Unfortunately, having perceived the grub-like dish being served, your mind would happily indulge in retelling you exactly what it was that you were eating.

Her instincts served her right. After the initial wave of hot air passed, the aroma was… familiar, smelling somewhat like a steak from home; juicy, with a hint of spices. She couldn’t quite place where she recognized the smell from, but it struck harder at home than what she’d expected. There was also the faint aroma of cheese, or at least something that smelled like it, and pickles. Despite her experience she couldn’t keep her eyes closed any longer.

“This smells positively amazing Kanaya, what is i-“ she stared at the content of the pan and felt her mask shatter. The troll, bless her souls, had made cheeseburgers. Or, ah, something that looked like it, except the person making them wasn’t quite sure how they were supposed to look and had clearly gone for aesthetics rather than functionality.

The meat, bread, everything made a perfect cube, as if someone had cut away all the corner. The meat seemed to have been rolled in a rather large slice of cheddar as it was wrapped in the stuff, only the corners poking out where the cheese had melted. Rose couldn’t pick out what sort of vegetables Kanaya had used, but she was sure they were, if not actual ones, handpicked to resemble earth flavors exactly. Except for the unique way in which they had been cooked, the burgers were quite vivid reminders of the life they’d left behind.

Rose frankly couldn’t recall the last time she’d had one, her mother had never been keen on that particular brand of fast food (it was always sushi, or fancy salads, or those horrid vegan dumplings), but it still made her lose her train of thought for a moment. The fact that she hadn’t immediately recognized the smell for what it was made her a little upset, had she really forgotten Earth so much?

“I Was Taught The Recipe By Dave Strider, Although I Am Fairly Certain I May Have Misunderstood Some Parts Of It. I Was Not Told It Would Be This… Juicy.” To indicate what she’d meant, she pressed down lightly on top of the bread and Rose watched with a slight growl from her stomach. She hadn’t even noticed how hungry she was.

\---

“So If I Am Not Completely Bewildered By The Animated Furniture, And I Believe I Am Not, The Point Of This Film Is That Love Conquers Prejudice?”

“I would certainly say so, yes.”

“But Then What About The Beast’s Fortune? His Majestic Hive? This Belle Woman Could Have Just As Easily Kissed Him Because She Was Ambitious! Surely, He Had Been A Prince Before, Imagine The Power He Must Have Wielded.”

“That is… an aspect I have not considered before. Clearly I’ve let my nostalgia cloud my sense of judgement.”

“Of Course, It Is With… How Would You Say, Fresh Eyes That I Look Upon This.”

“Indeed. And now that I think about it, how long ago could this have happened?” Rose held back a giggle as she poured herself just a little bit more wine to drink. After a while, the sour flavor had become less distinct, as had the rules for when you were supposed to drink it. “You’d imagine the transformation of a prince into a hideous monster, not to mention his entire staff, would have raised some concerns! They must have had family in that village!”

“And Why Was She So Concerned About That Old Human? Even If He Was Her Genetic Ancestor, The Bonds Would Not Be So Important…?” Kanaya was slurring her words just a little, but she seemed overall okay. Rose, despite her own intoxication, didn’t want the whole thing to end up with either of them clutching at a Load-Gaper… er, toilet ring. “Was That Hoof-Beast Her Lusus? It Wasn’t Doing A Very Good Job If You Ask Me. And I’m surprised by the lack of female pairings, and male for that matter, it seems your Earth movies are quite limited in how they portray romantic relations.”

“I think having another argument about the differences in human and troll rearing should be… kept for another time.” Rose not so subtly scooted a little bit closer to the troll, hips brushing lightly against each other. The part of her that wasn’t busy being horny and drunk was carefully analyzing what she was doing in a tone that made her distinctively dislike it. That internal voice was already cutting apart everything Kanaya had said, paying special attention to the female on female romance she had mentioned in passing. The rather snide and superior tone of her inner self made her cringe. She wondered if this was how she sounded to other and promised she’d ease up on her psycho-babble.

Kanaya, much to Rose’s delight, didn’t seem to mind the extra closeness, but was instead busy looking through the piles of DVDs that were on the table. The plates and pans were already on the floor, pushed into a corner of the cozy room to be dealt with at another time.

“How About This One?” Kanaya said with a slight grin as she (EXPAND UPON FURTHER)

Rose broke off Kanaya’s reading mid-sentence with a heavy-handed kiss and a hand fumbling for purchase and finding it on the slightly taller girl’s shoulder. The kiss lasted surprisingly long and Rose found that the troll tasted just slightly of sulfur. It was an overwhelming, and initially somewhat pungent taste, but weeks of pent-up expectations made her mind ignore it as just another troll-thing as she went in for the kill. Carefully she prodded Kanaya’s lips with her tongue, which unfortunately seemed to be just a little too much, too quickly for her.

Kanaya broke the kiss and stared at Rose, cheeks flushed wonderfully. “I. What?” She managed, looking like she’d been slapped. “…What?”

Rose had expected this outcome, it was in fact one of the better ones, and took a few breaths. “I’m sorry…” she began, not feeling sorry at all. “I assumed that you wanted this, that you must have noticed the spark that has been growing between us… and if there’s no spark, I’m more of an idiot than I thought.”

“Idiot? No, I Mean, Why Would You Call Yourself That?” Gotcha.

“What I mean is, if you don’t… feel comfortable with this…”

“I’m Not Sure I Follow Rose.”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” she grabbed Kanaya by the arm and leaned in for a kiss, and… Kanaya returned it, nervous at first, but soon taking Rose’s hand in her own delicate fingers. The inner Rose was smug, Psychology 101 had won the day again, while slightly too-drunk Rose was a little ashamed by how she’d played at Kanaya’s feeling… Still, as the alien girl’s tongue met her own, she put those feelings aside and let a finger trace up her slender neck and to her face, brushing against that softly glowing white and surprised by how smooth her skin was. No hair, and skin feeling just a bit like a chitin, but still very soft mind you. Her tongue curled around the other’s and they took turns a exploring the warmth of their mouths. She found more and more that the taste was much sweeter than sulfur and she found herself liking it more and more.

Kanaya looked on the verge of saying something as Rose’s ministrations continued, but then she just let out a long sigh and slid up into the couch in a more comfortable position, still kissing Rose. She let her fingers play over the naked arms of the human girl, the short-sleeved shirt the same as the one she’d been wearing the day they had entered the Medium and Kanaya had begun guiding her. Another obvious, but effective, little trick she’d thought of ahead of time.

They sat there for a little while, moving into more and more comfortable positions, nervously kissing, touching, a hand teasing here, an errant moan there. But pretty soon Rose began to unbutton Kanaya’s blouse and she in turn quickly pulled off the mauled Squiddle t-shirt, revealing a surprisingly fashionable, yet cute bra that had Kanaya making a surprised and entertained sound.

“I thought you’d like it…” Rose said with a smug smile and the Virgo just stared at her, humorously outraged that the human had played her so completely. In revenge, she bit lightly in her soft pink neck that made Rose breathe a drawn out, husky sigh. Those fangs were razor sharp, but the tips only grazed her skin, not breaking it.

Kanaya removed her blouse and while her undergarments weren’t as strategically picked as Rose’s, the two didn’t spend any time analyzing it. Soon touching quickly gave way for groping and rubbing, Kanaya playfully flicking Rose’s rapidly stiffening nipples through the fabric of her bra between kisses. Rose meanwhile was running her fingers up and down Kanaya’s taut stomach, not entirely surprised by the lack of a navel, but bemused by it none the less. The hideous wound she’d received in what seemed like a life-time ago had healed, leaving only a faint scar-line where it had been. It wasn’t until something grazed against Rose’s hand that she paused, froze perhaps a more fitting description.

“Is… Something The Matter, Rose?” Kanaya whispered with a hint of worry in her voice. Rose didn’t reply, as whatever it was was now curling around one of her fingers, leaving a slight but noticeable trace of green-hued, sticky fluid behind. More of the small tentacles, for that is what they looked like, tickled and played with her hand and they seemed to come from somewhere beneath Kanaya’s semi-unbuttoned skirt.

“Kanaya…” Rose began, suddenly feeling very, very sober. “Your tentacles are playing with my fingers.

“…Yes?” The Virgo seemed more worried by her reaction than what she had said, so Rose decided to approach from another angle.

“You have tentacles… down there?” The troll nodded and Rose did too, weighting her options. She thought about it for approximately ten more seconds before she just mentally shrugged, whispered “fuck it” to herself and began to kiss down the bewildered troll’s neck. She pulled down the black-green bra the troll was wearing and closed her lips lips over a green nipple. At least those were the same as hers. Sort of.

A soft moan from Kanaya told her she was doing it right, and her right hand began to tease those slender, rhythmically moving… flagella. They were surprisingly soft to the touch, almost malleable, and she found that squeezing one, just slightly, seemed to send shivers up the other girl’s entire body and produce more of the foggy green fluid that was coating her hand. The troll, meanwhile, was running her long-nailed fingers up and down Rose’s back before one carefully slid beneath the panty-line and grazed against the inside of her thigh, pausing only long enough for Rose to deduce that Kanaya hadn’t expected the area to be quite so… well, barren. At least they were both going into unexplored territory.

“How does this… usually work?” Rose whispered to her lover, letting her left hand slide over the soft skin of Kanaya’s stomach while she licked a little circle around one of those green mounds. She was rewarded with a soft whimper that made her smile.

“Ah… Without… Mmm, Going Into The Specifics Too Much…” Rose loved how the Virgo tried so hard to keep her usual composure despite being both drunk and, clearly at least as turned on as Rose herself was. “Since I Believe A Lesson In Troll Reproduction Is Not What You Are Asking For But Rather A More Informal Explanation On How Troll Females Copulate Oh Ah That Is A Word That I Suppose Is A Little Risque…”

“Scratch that,” Rose thought as she gave the tentacles another little squeeze, making her lover squirm in delight, “She’s rambling.”

“I’d rather you show me than tell me,” Rose punctuated the request by sliding a finger further down the skirt, finding the source of the tentacles… and, surprisingly, an entrance too. So apparently not everything was different then. She tested by letting a finger slide inside carefully, and judging from the way the other girl squirmed, gasped and writhed, she’d hit gold.

“Oh… Oh Rose, No, That… Too…” Rose paused in what she was doing and moved her finger out slowly, realizing it was completely dry. That was quickly taken care of by one of the tentacles that seemed even more excited from her little venture inside and was now drooling that fluid richly over her hand.

“Did I hurt you?” Rose returned to licking Kanaya’s chest again, tongue grazing carefully over that sensitive little nub as she waited for a response. It took a little while before Kanaya could summon up enough control to speak again.

“Haven’t. Ever. Done That. Before… It Did Not Hurt. It Was Just Unus…ual.”

“You seem to be leaking some sort of lubricant…?” Rose tried, feeling a little dumb for pointing it out. Natural lubrication wasn’t exactly abnormal when it came to sex. But this was a new situation for both of them… no, new for their species (unless Strider had already done the deed, a thought which filled her with some small measure of frustration), so of course there would be things that needed clearing out. Besides, now that they were both half-naked, it felt a lot less awkward thinking about these things.

“Not… So Much A Lubricant As Genetic Material.” Kanaya explained softly as she’d regained her composure somewhat. “Although It Is Probably Not Wrong To Consider It Performing Both Functions. Initially I Would Assume That Was The Case, But These Days Troll Reproduction Is Somewhat More Sterile And Involves A Receptacle For The Excess Fluids. Traditionally The Nook, Present In Both Male And Female Trolls, Is The Depository Of The Genetic Material And While More Prominent In Females Allows For Both Genders To…”

“You’re babbling…” The human girl smirked and bit softly into the other girl’s nipple, then proceeded to pull off her own skirt with some difficulty. Then her underwear joined and she was sitting in the sofa completely naked, with a starkly blushing Kanaya in front of her, the Rainbow-drinker taking in the sight and shivering slightly in excitement.

She soon followed suit and Rose could see for the first time how they differed, which wasn’t much appearance-wise. And the way the troll girl was blushing all over, fighting the urge to cover herself, it awoke something inside of her. Those tentacles of hers kept writhing and squirming as if they had a life on their own and with a wide grin she crept up to Kanaya and ran her fingers through the cluster of wriggling flagella. They released another few dollops of genetic material and Rose brought it up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean. Kanaya’s eyes widened and her mouth formed a little o, as if Rose had just done something completely unexpected.

The taste almost sent her reeling back and the pale girl felt like her entire head had been electrified. The flavor was acidic, like a sour grape, and a faint buzz settled in her tongue after the initial shock had subsided. 

She liked it.

“Rose…” Kanaya began, a worried crease on her brow, “I’m Not Sure That Is Safe. Remember, We Are Two Entirely Different Species, Who Know What Our Genetic Material Can Do To Our Bodies?” There was real concern in her voice, but Rose didn’t feel the least bit sick, quite the opposite. She hushed the troll and continued to fondle the tentacles, making Kanaya gasp and moan beneath her.

“Seeing as I’m a bit, mmm, limited here, you will have to take the lead…” she whispered as she guided one of the thicker ones to her pussy, sliding it into her with some difficulty. They clearly weren’t designed for this, but judging from the way her lover suddenly flushed completely green and lost her ability to speak, she was enjoying it.

And… god, so was she. As soon as her walls began to tighten around the writhing limb, it started leaking that wonderful fluid and she felt it soak into her sensitive flesh, sending ripples of electrical pleasure through her entire body. She straddled Kanaya and rode her carefully, this being her, and probably the aliens, first time making love. It was decisively difficult keeping the coiling thing inside her and several times she had to squeeze tight around it to keep it from sliding out, something that made her lover moan in pleasure every time. Fairly soon she managed to make another one of the clustered, snake-like organs slip into her and the pain subsided quickly with the ground amount of green that spilled out of her. The sofa was completely soaked and Rose stopped her grinding for a few moments and asked about it through heavy breaths. Kanaya shook her head, telling her about how the troll body would produce genetic material over a long period of time and store it inside a special organ, it was essentially cut off from the other body-fluids and wouldn’t dehydrate her at all.

Reassured, the love-making continued way into the night, and while it appeared that Kanaya was unable to reach a peak quite like the human orgasm, Rose hit it several times, especially after she bluntly put one of Kanaya’s exploring fingers to work at massaging her sensitive clit. At the first quiver and gasp, the Virgo stopped dead in her tracks and worry entered her eyes, but Rose assured her through labored breaths that everything was fine. The pulsating, heart-wrenching tightness made her vision blurred and she had to fight hard not to collapse over her lover in a quivering pile of pure pleasure.

They continued for what seemed like an eternity, Rose taking in more and more of Kanaya’s tentabulges as they filled her with genetic material. Her pussy felt raw from the lovemaking, but she didn’t care as she ground her hips against Kanaya’s and gasped quietly each time one of the tentacles released another burst of the thick, gooey material. 

As they finally began to tire the green fluid had filled Rose’s womb to the point where she looked slightly gravid. She put a hand on it and shuddered, realizing she would probably have to deal with this before going to bed, but figuring it was worth it. She leaned down on shaking arms and kissed the troll several times, her hair wet with sweat. Kanaya bit Rose’s lip and was unable to restrain herself this time, drawing two tiny beads of red. Rose winced, but the pain mingled with the pleasure and she shuddered slightly as her cunt clenched one last time over Kanaya’s organs.

“That Was… Rather… Breathtaking.” Kanaya conceded, gasping slightly herself, but not sweating as far as Rose could tell. Her white skin was aflush with grin most everywhere which gave her a delightful hue like fresh leaves on a tree. “Is All Human Copulation This Intense?”

“Only… if you have the stamina for it,” Rose said as she laid down on her lovers chest, feeling a slight churning in her guts. It was almost painful, but it passed soon enough and she figured she was just reaping what she’d sown, figuratively. She slid off her lover and winced a little at the wet, popping sound as tentacle after tentacles came out of her and a stream of green fluid followed after. This would require some cleaning.

“I Do Believe I Have Found Something Clearly Inferior In Troll Reproduction, At Least…” Kanaya mused, a lazy finger circling one of Rose’s perky breasts and occasionally tugging at her nipple. Half-way through, she’d begun to tease Rose back and after some rather painful experiments it had been concluded that trolls in general could withstand a bit more punishment than humans could. Kanaya had assured her that she very much enjoyed the tender ministrations over the harsher ones however.

“Well, I wouldn’t dismiss it yet, you certainly seem equipped to enjoy things a lot more than us humans.”

“I Am Not So Sure, You Certainly Looked Like You Were Having A Remarkably Good Time.”

Rose flushed slightly and lay down next to the other girl, resting her head against her slowly rising and sinking chest. “Well of course, you’re a lot more mobile than anything I’ve… uh, had inside me before.”

“Is that so?” Kanaya smirked slightly and Rose wondered if perhaps if it really was her that had caught the troll, or if the Virgo’s scheming had surpassed her own. Not that it really mattered, Rose decided as she nestled up against her lover, sleepiness overwhelming her along with that sweet, tender ache between her legs. Maybe for once things didn’t need to be a game.


End file.
